


Wherever, they will meet again.

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: During the end of the first movie, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inbetween two worlds, Loss, Love Confessions, Nervous Peter, Sibling Love, Strong Female Characters, Swords, Wet Dream, peter is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: They find her wandering in the forest. Her whole body is shaking. He places the blame on the cold but quickly realizes that fear is controlling her. Peter tries to come closer without scaring her more than she already is.She has a sword in her hand, holding on to it loosely. She probably keeps it for safety, he tells himself, god knows what creatures she met on her way.He is wrong, so wrong.The sounds of dried leaves under his feet gives him away. In less than a minute he’s on his back, her knee on his chest to keep him on the ground and the point of her sword pressed in the hollow of his throat. Her heart is pounding in her chest, uneven breaths coming out of her mouth.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Wherever, they will meet again.

_**Wherever, they will meet again.** _

Peter is 13 when he sits on the throne for the first time. He’s a kid, all he knows is England, school and following rules adults made up for him. But now… Well, now he is supposed to be the adult.

So, he spends the first year learning how to be a king. His tutor teaches him the ins and outs of Narnia and the traditions. He learns how to wear his crown and how to rule a kingdom.

He gets the hang of it pretty quickly, or so everyone tells him. Peter feels like he can’t remember anything, like he keeps guessing and having the right answer by pure luck. Still he doesn’t feel as lost as he felt when he first moved up the stairs of Cair Paravel.

His second year consist of reading the whole library, or almost all of it. He reads about Narnia’s history, about war strategies and old Narnian treaties. He wants to learn everything there is to know about this land and the people living on it. He wants to learn about old kings and queens, what happened, where they failed. He wants to learn from their mistakes and be the best king that ever ruled Narnia. 

And on the rare days he has free time he uses it to sharpen his fighting skills in company of his brother.

By the second year, he and his siblings know this is where they belong.

The third year…Well the third year he meets her.

*****************************************************************

They find her wandering in the forest. Her whole body is shaking. He places the blame on the cold but quickly realizes that fear is controlling her. Peter tries to come closer without scaring her more than she already is.

She has a sword in her hand, holding on to it loosely. She probably keeps it for safety, he tells himself, god knows what creatures she met on her way.

He is wrong, so wrong.

The sounds of dried leaves under his feet gives him away. In less than a minute he’s on his back, her knee on his chest to keep him on the ground and the point of her sword pressed in the hollow of his throat. Her heart is pounding in her chest, uneven breaths coming out of her mouth.

He, surprisingly, manages to talk her out of killing him and brings her back to the castle. He’s the first normal thing she’s seen since she landed in Narnia. She doesn’t know if she can trust him but it’s good enough. Susan and Lucy take care of her, take her to one of the guest rooms and give her new clothes. The next time he sees her, two days later, she’s waving a sword around in a pink dress.

He makes the same mistakes as he did in the forest and gets close to her without a sound. A habit he doesn’t know he has until then. She notices him over her shoulder and knocks him off his feet once again.

The blade of her sword is press against his throat when her first smile stretches her lips. Peter doesn’t know if it’s the action that stops him from breathing or the weapon on his throat. “Nobody ever told you, it isn’t safe to sneak up on people training with swords.” If she pushes harder she’ll make the king bleed. Peter’s heart is pounding in his chest.

“Sorry.” He manages to say over the pressure on his neck. She lets him up and gives him back his sword he tried to defend himself with. Tried.

She doesn’t bow or apologizes, and Peter likes her even more for it. “How did you do that?” Peter likes to think of himself as a decent fighter, but she beats him as easily as you would a five year old kid.

The smile she throws at him is challenging. “Easy.” He takes it as a dare. Though he doesn’t usually fight girls, this one can handle her own pretty well and he can’t let her think he doesn’t know how to fight.

Maybe he should have let it go.

She beats him and it looks effortless. “You have to show me how you’re doing this.” He has never seen someone fight like she does.

All he can feel is the heat of her skin against his as she places his fingers on the swords. His eyes follow the curve of her body as she shows him how to move to be faster and stronger. His gaze stays on her lips when she explains all the tricks she uses.

He can’t barely hear her over the thud of his heart pounding in his chest. She’s beautiful. The pink of her dress clashes with the fierceness the sword gives her, but he really likes it.

He still learns pretty quickly through the distractions and by the end of the afternoon he can almost say that it’s an even fight. Almost.

As days go by she opens up to them. Turns out she’s from their world, Canada to be precise. Susan takes care of explaining everything, her comforting voice usually helps. She tells her about Narnia, England, their titles. Though she thinks they are crazy at first, Peter can see her warmup to the idea. They don’t know why she’s here, but Aslan always has a plan, they’ll figure it out someday.

She fits with them like she’s part of the family. She’s as curious as Lucy. She and the younger Pevensie spend a lot of time in the woods together. She talks about girly things with Susan, like princes and romantic novels. She even manages to beat Edmund in chess as well as reading war books with the younger brother.

And when Peter takes time off, she fights with him and Edmund.

She’s like the piece of puzzle that was missing.

*****************************************************

Peter looks like an adult. He’s always so serious and composed like he has the world on his shoulders.

In a way, he does. He’s fifteen and a whole country is counting on him to protect them. He goes to meetings and lessons and spends his free time learning some more even though he looks like he already has all of the answers.

Still, she’s never seen Peter break or let his emotions take over. Sometimes things get too much for Edmund and Lucy mostly, for Susan sometimes, but it never seems to get to Peter.

It’s easy to forget the age underneath the crown. Sometimes she does let her eyes wander on his face. She likes him better when he looks his age and he does mostly in the evening when he gets out of the bath.

The way is wet golden hair fall around his face, how his blue eyes always look so tired but still bright and innocent and the playful smile that pulls the corner of his lips makes him look like a child. Like the kid he should be but isn’t. That’s when she likes him the most, when he’s just Peter, not High king of Narnia.

They grow close really quickly. They talk a lot, mostly about back home or things he has on his mind, decisions he has to make. Sometimes they just sit together and read at the library. She tries to help him the best she can, but she knows sometimes he just needs someone to listen.

In the end, she falls for him as easily as he falls for her.

***********************************************************

“So? How’s your girlfriend?” Edmund runs to catch up with him.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” The king groans playfully shoving his little brother. Susan appears next to him making Peter jump and roll his eyes. Of course, they would team up to bother him.

“And why isn’t she?” His sister asks with a smirk on the corner of her lips. He doesn’t really have an answer for that. Because he doesn’t know how those kinds of things work? Because he doesn’t think she likes him that way? Because being with him can be a burden? “It’s none of your business.”

“Oooooh. Peter’s scared.” Edmund chuckles knowing it would make the king react.

“I’m not scared Ed.” The words are pushed through his teeth. Maybe he is scared, but he’d never admit it to any of his siblings.

“Peter.” Susan gently places her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to be scared, she clearly loves you. She’s just waiting for you to do something about it.” The softness and the confidence in her words almost make the nerves go away.

“I’m not scared.” He pushes the door to the library making both his siblings stop as they watch him leave.

*****************************************************

“What aren’t you scared of?” She says playfully, making Peter jump. He quickly turns around facing the girl sitting on the other side of the room. His heart is beating hard in his chest, but he still lets a smile tug the corner of his lips. He should’ve known she would be there.

“Nothing important.” He lies praying it looked like the truth. She rolls her eyes and lift them off her book.

“You don’t have to tell me but lying isn’t a good look on you Peter.” The smile on her face indicates she isn’t really angry at him. The king runs his fingers through his hair. Maybe he should tell her. “I want to tell you.” He finally lets out with all the courage he owns. “But as previously mentioned, I might be scared.”

She frowns and bites down her bottom lip. “But didn’t you just say you weren’t?” She closes her book and places it on the table next to her. Now he has all of her attention.

“Well… I couldn’t admit to Edmund I was scared, I would never hear the end of it.” Understanding flashes through her smile. He walks up to her and holds his hand out for her to take it. She does within seconds and let him pull her on her feet.

“And what are you scared of?” The words come out as a whisper as she lets him pull her in his arms.

“Well.” He starts off pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m scared that the woman I love doesn’t return my feelings.” He doesn’t know where all this courage is coming from.

“Well.” She starts off just like he did. “I think that woman would be lucky to have you and I’m pretty sure she does return your feelings.” His heart is pounding in his chest as a bright smile draws its way to his face.

“Yeah?” He says, hopeful. She nods but can’t bring herself to look away from his blue eyes. She brings her arms around his neck pressing more of their bodies together. “Is this the moment where I kiss you?” He says softly, all the nerves building up in his throat.

“It would be the perfect moment indeed.” She smiles leaning in at the same time Peter does. The king stops just as their lips brushes together.

“I’ve never…” She doesn’t listen to the words he’s trying to say and catches his lips with hers. He’s never kissed anyone, she knows it’s what he’s trying to tell her, but she doesn’t really care. He pulls back a few inches and smiles at her. Her hand run through his hair on the back of his head as she tugs him in another kiss. Their lips move together like they are made to fit perfectly.

“I love you.”

************************************************************

Peter doesn’t know much about relationships. He left England at thirteen, he’s never had a girlfriend of his life. She’s, at seventeen, only two years older but somewhat more experienced in relationship than he is, but barely. They figure it out together.

They kiss and cuddle and hold hands.

Until Peter starts dreaming. Dreaming of skin and discarded clothes. Dreaming of delicate hands and full lips where he’s never felt them before. Dreaming of kisses and sounds he’s never heard out of her mouth.

Peter wakes up, heat rushing through his body, sweat rolling down his back. It isn’t the first time it happens.

He runs his hand down his chest. He would be mortified if it was one of those nights they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

He slowly wraps his fingers around his erection. Images rushing through his head, images of her in different states of dressed, images of her body under his, images of her fingers marking his skin. They scroll through his head as he moves his hand up and down.

When he cums it’s her name leaving his lips. An unsettling feeling pressing down his chest. He doesn’t know what to make of those dreams. He knows what they mean, of course, he’s heard and seen things. He knows what sex is.

But just he’s never… He hasn’t…

*************************************************************

“Are you ok?” She whispers pulling her head back from the crook of his neck. It isn’t unusual for them to share a bed since they started dating but it is unusual for Peter to be so tense around her.

“Yes.” He knows she can easily tell when he’s lying to her, but she doesn’t comment on it. She snuggles back against his chest and lets herself drift off to the sound of his heartbeat.

She wakes up, hours later, Peter wrapped around her. She’s confused as to why she’s awake at this hour until her boyfriend starts moving his hips against her leg. Grinding. Little moans of pleasure making their way out of his lips though both his eyes are firmly closed.

He moans her name loudly.

A blush rises up to her cheeks, her own arousal building up. To say she hasn’t though about sex with Peter would be a lie. She thought about it recently, a lot, but she didn’t know how to bring it up to her boyfriend. She knows she’s Peter’s first girlfriend and she doesn’t want him to feel pressured into something he’s not ready for.

It must be why he’s been so tense and jumpy around her lately. He’s been having wet dreams. Wet dreams about her.

She hesitates, should she wake him up? Wake him up and end what he started or wait it out, fall back asleep and talk to him tomorrow?

Her mind settles on the second option, though she really wants him right now, it would probably be better if they talk about it first.

She feels him shudder against her, his hips slowly coming to a halt. She smiles to herself snuggling back against him, carefully avoiding his, probably sensitive and wet, crotch.

Tomorrow.

******************************************************************

She lets him settle in first, his back press against the headboard, eyes moving through the book in his hands. Like usual.

She looks down, smiling at the way the white, almost see-through, nightgown falls on her body. She knows Peter’ll like it. She climbs on the bed, Peter’s eyes never leaving the printed words. She gently plucks the book from his hands under his confused gaze. She places it on his nightstand before straddling his lap. She’s careful, pressing their hips together, but keeping them still. He lays his hands on her hips as a habit.

Peter’s eyes travel down her body, breath knocked out of his lungs. God. She’s beautiful. He can feel himself getting hard in his boxer wiggling so she wouldn’t feel it against her.

She does though, feel him react to what she’s wearing. A smirk tugs the corner of her lips before she locks her eyes with his. “Peter?” Her voice is soft and sultry, Peter’s mouth goes dry.

“Mhm?” He doesn’t trust his voice to actually form words. He wants to buck his hips against hers so bad, but he thinks about how mortifying it would be as he bites down his bottom lip to control himself.

She leans in, pressing her lips against the shell of his ear. “I heard you last night.” A blush rises up to Peter’s cheeks. Fuck. Does he play it off like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about, at the same time, the way she presses her body against his tells him she’s almost happy she caught him. “Moaning my name so beautifully.”

He almost moans right there as she punctuates her words with a roll of her hips. His fingers dig harder in her hips. “You should’ve told me.” She adds, threading her fingers through his golden hair.

He throws his head back. “I didn’t know how.” She delicately presses her lips under his jaw and then down his neck. She sucks in a mark on his collarbone, pulling a whimper out of his mouth. She pulls back, running his fingers against his skin, proud of her work.

He slides his fingers against the back of her neck and pulls her in a kiss. Their lips move together slowly, but passionately. He runs his tongue across her bottom lip demanding access that she quickly granted letting his tongue slide against hers.

She rolls her hips once more against his, almost fully hard, dick. He pulls away from her and locks their eyes. “You sure you want this?” She almost rolls her eyes at his question, but she doesn’t, she doesn’t want to risk him feeling insecure. Instead, she nods her head and returns the question. “Do you?”

He bucks his hips against hers as an answer, tearing a gasp from her lips. “God. Yeah.” He catches her lips with his, running his fingers across her collarbones sliding the straps of her nightdress off her shoulders. She gets her arms out of them letting him push the dress down her body.

The fabric is barely covering her chest when he stops, his hands slightly shaking. “I’ve never…” She covers his hands with hers, keeping them still.

“I know.” She smiles pressing another kiss to his lips. She keeps his hands in hers and helps him push the piece of clothing down her body. Once it’s laying around her hips she takes his hands and places them on her breast.

She smiles as his boyfriend takes control, squeezing and playing with the sensitive buds decorating her breast. She moans softly in his mouth, raking her nails down his chest.

He slides his hands around her body and buck his hips to switch their positions. He lays her down, pushing her nightdress off her body and discarding the clothing item on the ground. His breath stays suck in his throat when he notices the lack of underwear under the white fabric. He presses open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

He trails them down her body until he reaches her hips taking the skin between his lips and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. His fingers trail on the inside of her thigh so close, but yet so far from her pulsing hole.

She whines loudly, bucking her hips up to get him to move faster. He smirks against her skin finally moving his finger to feel the wetness pooling between her legs. He bites down his bottom lip hard, looking up to lock his eyes with hers. “Please Peter.”

He loves seeing her like that, whole body flushed red, her lips swollen and pretty sounds coming from her lips. He can barely believe he’s the one making her look like that. After teasing her for what felt like hours, he finally pushes one finger inside of her.

She whimpers at the intrusion, sending chills through her whole body. He already feels so good inside of her and it’s only one finger. He doesn’t take his time before moving it out of her and then pushing it back in. He sets up a slow and teasing pace only making her want more.

She rolls her hips in sync with his thrusts and it quickly becomes not enough. “More Peter, please.” He doesn’t argue with her and pushes another one. This time the moan that escapes her lips is louder than the first one. His dick twitches at the sound, still confined inside of his pants. He doesn’t focus on how painful his erection is but brings back his concentration on what he’s doing. He accelerates the pace into a faster one, pushing his fingers even deeper. “Bend them a little.” She moans loudly as he does so. “Right there.”

Pride swells up in his chest at the sounds she makes. All because of him. “Can you take a last one for me?” He knows very well how he looks like and he desperately doesn’t want to hurt her.

She nods her head, hips meeting his fingers fast and hard pulling a loud whine from her lips. He pushes a third one next to the two others and thrusts in hard and fast. “Peter.” She moans loudly, not caring if anyone in the castle can hear her.

He attaches his lips against her nipple, sucking and moving his tongue to play with it. The movement and the fast pace he sets back up are enough to make her orgasm build fast in her stomach. She wants to curse again at the pleasure running through her. “Feels so good.”

He resists the urge to slip his hand past the waistband of his pants, he knows that if he does he won’t be able to stop himself and he’ll come in his own hand. That’s not what he wants.

She quickly wraps her fingers around Peter’s wrist stopping him. One or two more and she would’ve fallen over the edge. That’s not how she wants it to end.

The king pulls his hand away and wipes it down on the sheets before getting rid of his bottoms. He takes his place in between her legs, letting her wrap them around his waist. “You sure?” He asks once again, like she would be able to say no after all of that.

“Yes Peter, come on.” He presses one hand on the mattress, next to her head and uses the other to line himself up. He pushes his hips forward watching himself slowly disappear inside of her. He hisses at the tightness around his cock as she moans loudly at the feeling.

His second hand finds its way in the same position as the first one. Peter lets his head fall on the crook of her neck, heavy breathing making a shiver run down her spine. “Move please.” He wasn’t moving more for him than for her, he knew it wasn’t her first time, but it was his and the feeling was sure to send in over the edge embarrassingly quickly. “I’m so close Peter please.”

She waited to be very near her orgasm before pulling his fingers away knowing it would put them on the same level. The plea coming out of her mouth almost makes him moans out loud.

He pulls his hips back slowly and pushes back in at a slow pace. As his confidence grew, he let himself move faster and harder pulling louder and louder moans out of his girlfriend’s mouth. Motivated by the sounds falling of her lips, he changes the angle of his hips pushing himself deeper. She almost screams at the pleasure rushing through her, but she bites down her bottom lip. “You feel so good, I’m so close.” He moans in her ear.

She takes one of his hands and runs it down her body, pressing his thumb against her clit. He understands quickly rubbing circles against the bundle of nerves.

Hearing her moan is probably his new favourite thing.

She’s the first one to fall of the edge, her whole-body convulsing, her walls closing tightly around him. The action makes him cum hard, deep inside of her.

They stay there, slowly catching up their breaths. She runs her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp and he lays soft kisses across her shoulder.

He finally pulls out, earning a hiss from the lady underneath him. He apologizes before climbing down the bed and coming back with a washcloth and cleaning her up. Once he’s done he throws it on the bedroom floor and lays down next to her.

She cuddles up against him, laying her head against his chest. “Was it…ok?” He asks with a soft and quiet voice.

She chuckles lightly, looking up at him. “It was more than ok. It was perfect.” Peter smiles down at her, their lips meeting in a last kiss before they both drift off.

**************************************************************

“Concentrate Edmond!” He groans, picking up his brother’s swords from the ground. The youngest sibling rolls his eyes before taking it from the king’s hands.

“Diner’s ready.” Susan calls them from the doorway to the castle. The younger Pevensie sighs in relief, his muscles already sore from the training his brother made him do. Peter draw back his sword, walking behind an already running Edmond. Both older siblings laugh at the sight before walking side by side through the castle.

His brother looks happy, Susan notices, happier than he’s been in the last weeks. Like the stress evaporated from his body, weight not pressing down on his shoulders anymore. That’s when she sees it, a low chuckle escaping her red lips. “What?” Peter frowns at his sister’s weird behavior.

“Next time you get a hickey.” She says pointing to the purple mark on his collarbone, clearly visible with the open buttons of his shirt. “You can ask the maid to cover it up for you.” His cheeks flush red as he does the last buttons of his shirt to cover it up. “But, hey, I’m happy for the both of you.” She smirks knowing really well her comment is going to embarrass her brother.

“Shut up.” He tells her as they finally reach the dinning room. He sits down next to his girlfriend, trying to avoid the knowing look on Susan’s face.

She intertwines their fingers, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

God. He loves her.

He thinks about the ring, well hidden between piles of his clothes. He thinks about her smile and the happiness spreading through his chest.

Images are rushing through his head.

Being happy.

Getting married.

Having kids.

Attending their wedding.

He has it all planned out. Ruling Narnia, king and queen, his siblings by their sides. He can’t do it without her. He doesn’t know how he would’ve done it without her.

The statement gets even more meaningful the day they win a war they never saw coming, the day they win it because of her. She’s not a queen or a soldier but her intelligence and skills are the only reason they won the battle and Peter’s not even afraid to admit it. They would’ve lost if she hadn’t been there.

He knows, that day, that they found the reason why Aslan brought her to Narnia. Peter only hopes it’s not the only reason because he won’t survive if she goes back home and he doesn’t or vice versa.

He manages to muster up the courage to propose to her, a few days later.

He wonders if it was always meant to fail, because even though she says yes, the next days she’s back home. She’s back with her family, but he’s still siting on Narnia’s throne. He still has the black velvety box with him, but the ring is around her fingers, or, well, he hopes it’s still around her finger.

He spends years and years ruling Narnia with his siblings, never once looking at the girls desperately trying to share his throne. He’ll get her back. He will.

He hopes she’ll wait for him, like he’s waiting for her.

It takes years, too many, before he can feel the breeze of England against his skin. Though he’ll always miss Narnia, there’s this new happiness found inside of his chest. Happiness he lost years ago.

He’s already thinking of a plan to find her before he’s even on his feet. He’ll gather everything he remembers about her and he’ll find a way to find her through the wide land that is Canada.

He’ll find her. He can’t fail.

The professor helps him on his feet and smiles at him. “There’s someone here for you.” His heart skips a beat. How is that possible? He gets his heart to stop pounding in his chest, it can’t be her. He’s not sure how time works between Narnia and their world, but he’s pretty sure it’s impossible. It can’t be her.

He nods his head and follows the professor through the hallways, wondering, thoughts pushing each other in his head. 

He stops breathing as he sees her face, exactly like the day he met her. As beautiful as always. Tears are running down his face. It’s been days for her, it’s been years for him. She runs to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She’s been so scared to lose him.

He wraps his arms around her body holding her as tightly as he can. He hopes she’s real. He hopes it’s not just one of his dreams he used to make. “I’m real. Hey, Pete, I’m right here, I’m real.” He must’ve said it out loud. His whole body is shaking in her arms.

In a few hours she’s going to hear about all he had to go through, that even though a week passed in this world he lived more then a decade without her. She won’t understand how he did it, the week had been hell for her, she won’t understand how he survived all those years. He’ll talk about how broken he was at first before he understood that he had to enjoy his time in Narnia because this wasn’t forever, but the other world was, and she was too. That Narnia needed him, and he knew he would come back once she was the one needing him.

She won’t understand how much wisdom he has, until it’ll click in her head that in Narnia he’s an adult, he’s much older than she is now.

She’ll talk about how she found him, how she found them. She’ll tell him how she remembered what he told her, about the war, about hiding and living with a professor in this part of England.

In a few hours, but now… Now she’s just happy to hold him, to kiss him, to let him cry on her shoulder because god knows that even though Peter knew he would see her again, she thought it was the last time when she woke up in her own bedroom.

“I love you so so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
